User blog:Agni Blackheart/Fan-Made Unit: Innocent Purity Anna
Time for the batch's healer! ''Innocent Purity Anna 'Element:' Water 'Rank:' Omni 'Gender:' Female 'Summon:' "Please, deposit all your suffering on me. I do not care how heavy your burden is, share your hope and your despair with my soul and allow me to ease your pain." 'Evolution:' "I once thought that I was alone, but the Ultima Triplets have saved me from ruin. Even now, I have someone I love and I must protect... and of course, I must protect you as well." 'Fusion:' "Power is something I am not too proud to receive. If it is yours, however, I shall kindly take it." Lore '' "A young teenager girl who is the Goddess of Healing and a close friend of the Ultima Triplets. Anna was once a human, blessed with the power to heal people. However, she sacrificed her own life to save her friends when they most needed to survive. Due to her motives for dying, she was judged and revived as an angel, but it did not took long before she started to be revered as the goddess she is today. She also is the controller of a golden armor belonged to a fallen knight who served the generation before her. Despite having an important job to look after humanity throughout the Universes, Anna still accompanies Magio and the others in their adventures. She wishes to fully enjoy moments with them as a compensation for her heart-breaking sacrifice" ''Stats '' HP: 6,512 (Base) / 6,934 (Lord, Breaker, Guardian, Oracle) / 7.773 (Anima) ATK: 2,321 (Base) / 2,752 (Lord, Anima, Guardian, Oracle) / 3,140 (Breaker) DEF: 2,430 (Base) / 2,945 (Lord, Anima) / 2,021 (Breaker) / 3,123 (Guardian) / 1,922 (Oracle) REC: 2,522 (Base) / 2,941 (Lord, Breaker) / 2,254 (Anima) / 2,478 (Guardian) / 3,643 (Oracle) ''Hit Counts and BB Fill '' Normal: 8 Hits BB: 15 Hits / 28 BC Fill SBB: 22 Hits / 35 BC Fill UBB: 27 Hits / 32 BC Fill78 ''Drop Check and Multiplier '' Normal: 24 DC (3 BC per hit) BB: 30 DC (2 BC per hit) / X420% on all enemies SBB: 44 DC (2 BC per hit) / X600% on all enemies UBB: 27 DC (1 BC per hit) / X1500% on all enemies ''Leader and Extra Skill 'LS: Heaven's Blessed Drops' 100% boost to REC, 50% boost to max HP, hugely boosts HC drop rate and efficacy (35% boost/25% efficacy), damage taken may considerably restore HP (45% chance to restore 35~40% of damage taken) & slightly boosts OD gauge when HC collected has exceeded certain amount (5% boost when 25 HC is collected) 'ES: Prayers of Faithful Love' 25% boost to all parameters when 'Ring of Treasured Bond 'is equipped or when 'Agni (Multiversal Explorers) 'is on the same squad, negates status ailments & adds DEF, REC reduction effects negation for 1 turn to BB/SBB Brave Burst/Super Brave Burst/Ultimate Brave Burst'' BB: Prayer: Bountiful Nature 15 powerful combo Water attack on all foes, greatly restores HP (4500~5000 + 42.5% of own REC), enormously boosts BB gauge (12 BC fill), removes all status ailments and negates them for 3 turns & adds probable resistance against 1 KO attack (15% chance) SBB: Blessing: Shining Peace 22 powerful combo Water attack on all foes, adds Blessing effect to all allies for 2 turns (+ 1 KO resistance, 15% chance boost to Angel Idol effects, 25% Spark and Critical damage reduction), hugely boosts REC relative to ATK for 3 turns (80% ATK to REC for 3 turns), greatly restores HP (4500~5000 + 42.5% of own REC), considerably boosts HC efficacy for 3 turns (20% boost) & activates Water barrier (4000 HP) UBB: Will: Profound Love 27 massive combo Water attack on all foes, fills allies' BB gauge to max, adds huge Blessing effect to all allies for 2 turns (+1 KO resistance, 30% chance boost to Angel Idol effects, 50% Spark and Critical damage reduction), enormously boosts REC relative to ATK, DEF for 3 turns (100% ATK, DEF to REC boost), enormously boosts HC efficacy for 3 turns (50% boost) & adds high probability of resisting 1 KO attack (85% chance) ''SP Enhancement Options #30% boost to HP, REC = 20 SP #Negates DEF ignoring damage = 25 SP #Enhances LS's OD gauge boosting when HC collected effect (+5% boost) = 25 SP #Adds enormous boost to BB gauge effect to SBB (12 BC fill) = 20 SP #Adds status ailment removal effect to SBB = 15 SP #Adds status ailment negation for 3 turns effect to SBB = 15 SP #Adds great HP restoration for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB (4000~4500 + 40% REC) = 30 SP #Adds Water barrier effect to UBB (20000 HP) = 30 SP #Enhances SBB/UBB's Water barrier effect (+ 1000 HP on SBB, + 5000 HP on UBB) = 15 SP #Partially enhances SBB/UBB's Blessing effect (+ 15% Spark and Critical reduction) = 45 SP #Adds chance to revive KO'ed Units effect to BB/SBB/UBB (20% BB/SBB, 100% UBB) = 55 SP Custom Sphere '' Name: Ring of Treasured Bond Type: HP Recovery Rating: ''6★ ''Effects: 60% boost to REC, considerably heals HP each turn (2000~2500 HP), boosts OD gauge fill rate (20% boost) & fully restores HP when activating OD ''Creator's Own Thoughts Anna is the fourth Unit of my new batch: 'Multiversal Explorers. This batch is mainly composed of some Original Characters I created for other works, such as roleplays, fanfics, etc. Different from Shelia, Anna can attack. Also, she's far more concentrated on basic healing via burst heal and HC efficacy boost than giving Spark or Critical healing. Also, I added that OD fill as a small touch to differ a little bit. ''Blessing is a function I created for Anna in helps with the revivals and reductions from extra damages. Its enhancement is only partial because the AI boosting is already good as it is, having no need for it being more emphasized. Alrighty, time for the poll! If Anna was a summonable Unit right now, would you summon her? I'm suffering so damn from AI RNG, so yes!! It's nothing that amazing for me to get excited, so I'll try and leave it to luck. Ehh... nah. RNG will still be messy as hell, so I'll be going now. 4 out of 6 are already done. The others will join in later, including an extra Unit to this batch too. '''''This is all for now, everyone. Agni Blackheart... out! Category:Blog posts